


Autumn Love

by SandrockTrinity



Series: Seasons of the City [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerin has been gone a long time and Thorin has missed him. One drunken night that brings back memories from their younger days changes their relationship for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Love

Thorin walked through the park on the cold autumn day, leaves crunching at his feat, chilly wind scratching at his skin. It was a normal day for Thorin, no work and nothing to do while Fili and Kili were in school, so taking a walk was the best thing he could do. Dwalin had gone to serve in the army, hopefully not for too much longer would he be sent abroad and leave his family behind in the city, but a job was a job these days and their family needed the money.

After the death of Dis, Thorin had become Kili's guardian; then later on adopting Fili so he wouldn't go into a home. He couldn't let that happen to the little boy who had helped him so much with little Kili; how could he let this sweet little boy be taken away from the only thing he knew? Fili had grown attached to Thorin and Fili so quickly that Thorin wondered what had happened to the little boy who would hesitate every time he walked through a door.

"On time for once?" Frerin called from a bench a little away from Thorin. The brown leather jacket that Frerin wore was pulled tight against his body, "Didn't get lost I see?" Thorin glared playfully at his friend only to recieve a bigger grin from the blonde. Frerin embraced him and chuckled seeing is good friend again.

"Next time, I'll make sure you wait in the cold longer." Thorin smiled as he released the blonde and patted his shoulder. "You've been gone too long as it is. Welcome home."

"Thanks," Frerin picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder before following Thorin through the park and towards home. "So how's things been? The little shit's still alive?"

Thorin glared at Frerin's teasing nickname for his lads. Yes Fili and Kili got into a lot of trouble and Frerin could always tell when they were because at one time thats all Thorin use to call them. Since Kili had gotten a little older he had begun to get into trouble and forcing his brother to join him so he wouldn't get hurt. True little Kili was only 8, but he sure knew how to get under Thorin's skin.

"Their fine, both in school and doing good," Thorin answered as they turned a corner out of the park. "They've got a halloween party this weekend, so I get a break from them."

"So booze this weekend for us?" Thorin nudged him earning a laugh, "come on, we should have some fun. Let's get some drinks and have some fun like the old days."

"Zoom in on my empty wallet," Thorin smiled, "most of my money goes on those two. I don't get time to have fun without them being around." Thorin shook his head as flashbacks to collage appeared in front of his eyes. "Last time me and you had fun and drinks we ended up in the same room."

"You still blame me for that?" Thorin smirked knowing he didn't entirely blame Frerin for that, but he had contributed to that night a lot.

"Come on Thorin... It's not like we're 19 years olds getting drunk and hiding ourselves from our flat mates. You live on your own this time, we wont get caught."

* * *

 

"Uncle Frerin!" Kili ran through the school gate and into the arms of Frerin and laughed at the the enthusiasm that the little brunet had for him. Fili ran out of the gate following him out and quickly going to Thorin's side. Kili giggled as Frerin threw him into the air and spun him. He lowered Kili down and knelt in front of Fili.

"Uh... hi..." Fili said as he watched Frerin take notice of him. Fili was still a nervous child around certain people who he hadn't seen before or didn't know much about. Due to Frerin's work he didn't stay in the city that much and so Fili didn't know him that well; Kili on the other hand was more than willing to talk to anyone who knew his uncle, turn dad.

"Is that all I get?" Frerin chuckled and held out his arms. Slowly Fili walked into his arms and gave him a hug. Thorin smiled as he watched them interact, it would be good for Fili to get use to Frerin more. Frerin was always better at dealing with children than he was. Fili moved away from Frerin and once again stood close to Thorin's side. Kili quickly grabbed Frerin's hand and they all began to walk down the street to their home.

"How long you home for uncle Frerin?" Kili asked as he skipped along.

"Until after christmas, so we can go and have a snow ball fight in the park again if you want?"

"Yay, that would be so cool. Wouldn't it Fee?" Kili squeaked with joy. "

Uh... yeah." Fili answered.

* * *

 

Halloween night had been eventful, sending the boys to their friends house to sleep over. Thorin had run around making then food while Frerin had helped Kili get into his costume and Kili had been cleaning up and doing chores; many of which were Kili's but Fili didn't want him to get into trouble. Usually Thorin would get annoyed at Fili doing that, but since the boys were going out that night, he didn't seem to mind. After a while, Millie called and collected the boys to take them out leaving Thorin and Frerin alone. Frerin was sitting in the living room and opening a few drinks while Thorin was in the kitchen cooking them something for dinner. A whole night and half a day with out the boys would be nice for him, he could spend time with Frerin properly and not have to worry about any stupid stories that the boys might hear and copy.

"So you're telling me that you don't go out anymore? What happened to Thorin? When did he grow up?" Frerin chuckled from his seat on the sofa and siping at his drink. Frerin had been away for almost a year and when he had been home before hand he hadn't had much for a chance to see them as much as they would like.

"Yeah, its called having children." Thorin chuckled and began to serve up the food for them. Frerin chuckled and brought to glasses of alcohol over to him. "I can't do much these days. I have to take care of them and with Dwalin serving its a lot harder juggle things around."

"Oh the life of a single parent," Frerin teased and handed him a glass. "You're 25 mate, have some fun." Thorin rolled his eyes at him and continued to serve the food. He took a sip of the sweet tasting drink before picking up the plates and placing them on the table. He returned to the kitchen to get his drink and watched as Frerin just casually sipped at his drink not making a move to the food, regardless of how much noise his stomach was making. Thorin smiled, yes he was young and yes he should take time to himself, but he loved being with the boys, they were his fun. Even if sometimes the fun was just playing some games with the boys late at night, it was his entertainment now. He didn't have much chance to go out and enjoy.

"Some of us can't party as we use to," Thorin replied and walked to the table to sit down. "Even if we wanted to."

"Then lets go out tonight," Frerin asked sitting next to him. "Come on, even just for one drink Thorin... The boys aren't here. Please?" Thorin sighed and watched as Frerin pulled the puppy dog eyes on him. They worked every time and he had wondered if sometimes Fili and Kili had learnt that trick from him. Frerin chuckled as he watched Thorin sigh, sign he had one. Little was talked about during food mainly on the work Frerin had done while away and how much the boys had grown since last time. Frerin had many times made Thorin laugh about silly drunken stories he had with his mates in work and how stupid he had been. Thorin sometimes wondered if Frerin would ever grow up from the man he knew in collage.

After food and a few more glasses the two had grabbed their coats and ended up at an old bar favourite of theirs. While at the bar a few girls had come on to the two men asking them to dance and while Thorin rejected them in favour of his drink, Frerin had taken both up on the offer and began to dance. Thorin watched his friend while he took his time with his drink. He remembered in collage all the things they had gotten up to, dancing in the club together and pulling males and females to take home. Or all the pranks they got up to with their flat mates like messing up where everything was so the next day took even longer to just boil some pasta. Or there was the one time they had gone to the river next to the pub and had tried to cross the pipe that crossed the river; it had left both men soaking wet and freezing to the bone. Watching Frerin dance with the girls reminded him so much of the old days that Thorin honestly felt a pang of jealousy, he missed all those times that he and Frerin had been together. He wanted those moments back, even if it was only one night every time Frerin came home from working away. Thorin was lucky, he'd have a few months with the blonde before he needed to work away again and that made Thorin's heart jump just thinking about it.

* * *

 

It was far past midnight when Thorin finally got out of the bar with Frerin hanging off his shoulder singing drunken songs and stumbling against his friend. Thorin himself was slightly drunk but not enough that he couldn't get them home. He too stumbled a bit, with no thanks to Frerin, and he laughed more than he usually did, even with the blonde around. All the way home Frerin was either singing or complaining about not pulling someone like he usually did at the bar. Thorin knew all too well at how good Frerin was at doing that, since leaving collage many times Thorin had to make breakfast for a male or female guest that Frerin had picked up and failed to accommodate. Thorin attempted to open the door to the apartment only Frerin insisted on swinging off his shoulder and dramatically professing how he had failed that night.

"Thorin I failed..." He whinned as Thorin finally got the key in the door. "How could I not get that guy with the nice green eyes." Thorin rolled his eyes and turned the key allowing the door to swing open and watched how Frerin went crashing to the floor. With a laugh he watched the confused face of his friend as he attempted to work out why he was no on the floor and not in Thorin's arms. "You threw me..."

"I did not," Thorin laughed as he shut the door and Frerin attempted to stand up only to fall back down.

"Am I... Not good enough to be in your arms?" Frerin looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Frerin you fell." Thorin explained and threw his keys onto the little table before reaching out to help his friend up. "Besides you've been in my arms before."

"I know," Frerin smirked as he held on to Thorin and let him be pulled up. "Can't I stay in your arms tonight?"

"Frerin..."

"Come on... Just one night," Frerin pleaded and Thorin could have sworn he heard his drunken friend whimper. Frerin wrapped his arms around Thorin and gave a kiss to his cheek. Thorin wasn't too sure about it but he hopped he wouldn't regret this. Another kiss was placed this time on the corner of his mouth. Thorin turned to him, looked down at his lips and then up at his eyes. Another kiss was given, but this time by Thorin. Their eyes shut and their grip on each other was tightened. Quickly and almost clumsily, the two began to pull at each other, clothes were moved and lips changed position.

"Bed..." Frerin moaned, and Thorin followed.


End file.
